Everything is going to be alright
by xoffcolor
Summary: Elphaba was killed by ignorant people that couldn’t accept the fact that she was green. Glinda is caught crying by their daughter and has to tell the six year old of the loss of her Mama. Oneshot. I promise the story is better than the summary.


Disclaimer :I don't own anything

Disclaimer :I don't own anything. Seriously. From this fanfic to everything in my room.

I don't own anything. But that's besides the point.

Long summary: Elphaba was killed by ignorant people that couldn't accept the fact that she was green. She wasn't melted or anything, and it wasn't anything like the book or musical. It was just a group of seriously disturbed people that decided to make a child motherless (well, half) and a girl loveless. And now the blond has to tell their daughter of the news.

Sorry the daughter doesn't have a name. I was so confused as to what to name her so I left her name up to your imagination.

R & R

--

Glinda looked up when she heard a small voice and even through her tear-clouded vision she knew it was her…_their _daughter standing before her. She was no older than six and was deeply concerned with the reason for her mommy's sadness. The little girl had the same body structure as Elphaba, along with her raven black hair, and deep brown eyes. If it weren't for the pale skin and curls she would have been a spitting image of the green beauty. She loved to learn, read, and study, like Elphaba, yet had a knack for fashion, like Glinda. And the thing she hated most was to see people hurt or upset.

"Mommy…mommy why are you so sad? What's wrong?" The small girl climbed onto the bed and lied down next to her mother, brushing curls from her face. "Mommy, please be happy. You have no reason to be sad. I don't like seeing you sad."

Unbeknownst to the child, she indeed _did _have a reason to cry. She had a letter clutched to her chest. The letter that assured Glinda that she had no reason to cry, that everything would be fine. If you called losing a loved one fine than she was just peachy.

"Don't worry. Mama and I will make you smile when she gets home. You can count on it," the small girl said with a smile. To the small girl, Elphaba was Mama, and Mama wasn't coming home.

The smaller girl and Elphaba shared that motherly bond that Glinda had always been slightly jealous of. Elphaba would come home from work and her daughter would be in her arms within a matter of seconds. They would play together, read together, eat together, laugh, smile, and even fall asleep in each other's arms. The green mother tried to make her childhood the best that she could so that she didn't have one like hers. She wanted her childhood to be perfect and part of her routine to do so was to sing to her every night. The sight always made Glinda smile and sometimes shed a few happy tears but this time there wasn't a mama to play with, or sleep with, or laugh with, or sing.

Glinda sat up and took her daughter into her lap, running her hands through her hair. "Sweetheart, we need to talk about mama," she said, fighting more tears and trying to be strong for her daughter. But the second mama was mentioned, her child instantly became overly concerned.

"Why? Is mama alright? Where is she? What happened? When is she coming home..._Is _she coming home?" Oh, she had always been too smart and mature for her age – from Elphaba's side, no doubt.

All the blond could do was shake her head. It took a few moments of unsettling silence for her to speak.

"Remember that talk we had about mean people and how not everyone liked Mama because she had pretty green skin? Well these mean people took her from us and she isn't coming back," she whispered softly. Glinda held the small face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes…the ones that looked exactly like Elphaba's. "Mama isn't coming back sweetie."

Her daughter frowned and was almost positive she knew what she meant but she had to be sure before she gave in to her tears.

"Is this like what happened to Marlie, Mommy? Is Mama with Marlie now?" Marlie was their pet Ferret that Elphaba took in. The Ferret was found on her way home and was sick. She had brought the poor Animal back to their home to take care of her. She ended up staying with them as a companion until she passed away a year later.

Golden curls bounced as Glinda nodded. "Yes. Mama is with Marlie now. But she's happy and wouldn't want you worry. She doesn't like seeing you upset." Glinda wrapped her arms around her daughter as she collapsed against her chest, sobbing and clinging onto her Mommy as if she were going to leave, too. She could feel a head shaking against her chest.

"You're lying, mommy. You're lying. Mama isn't dead. She can't be. I saw her this morning. She promised she'd sing to me tonight. She promised. I want my mama back…I want mama." Glinda gave in to her tears and cried with her daughter, mourning the loss of a mother and a lover. Her heart shattered into millions of pieces at the sight of her daughter so upset and at the sound of her words. It was silent for a very long time and neither one seemed to have the need to speak. The voice almost startled her when the little girl spoke.

"It's like what you said when Marlie died. We can't cry because it's over, we have to laugh and smile because it's happened. We have to celebrate her life, mommy. Mama wouldn't want us to be upset." Glinda smiled at her daughter's words and was proud of the maturity she showed. The six year old was handling it better than she was.

A tiny hand wiped mommy's tears and tiny lips kissed her cheek. "Please be happy, mommy. If not for me than for her." Glinda nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'll be happy, baby, I promise……she loved you so much. You know, every night after she tucked you in and she came to bed she would tell me how amazing you were and how quickly you were catching on to the books you read together. She would tell me that one day you would be smarter than her. And that, my dear, is a very big accomplishment." Glinda poked her daughter's tummy and was happy when she got the giggle and squirm she was looking for.

"Mommy, you're lying. Mama's too smart. I'd never know as much as her." Mommy begged to disagree and the rest of the night was spent smiling over positive memories and laughing funny stories. A few tears were shed but it wasn't anything like before. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms a few hours later and a very happy Elphaba was finally able to rest in peace when she knew that the two women that were in her life were truly going to be alright.

--

And I just cried writing this. Tell me what you think, please. My bottom is rather numb, now, and my eyes are all red. It's two thirty in the morning, my mom just yelled at me for being up so late and I really do think I should be sleeping. Let me wake up to reviews!

--Ashlyn


End file.
